Ignorance
by James-RoxMySox
Summary: Lily Evans was a girl i had never met before my 7th year, she was sweet, kind, shy and blended into the background but gradually i noticed the magnificent wall flower. Doesn't follow cannon, JL


**Ignorance**

**By JamesRoxMySox**

I met her for the first time in the prefect compartment where we were due to give the prefects their instructions. I was looking around for a rulebook or a Head Boy instruction of some kind, having never been a prefect I was sorta lost on what to tell them.

I only looked up when the compartment door rolled back. A girl stepped in. She looked about average height with her hair drawn up into a ponytail and her robes already on. I recognised her vaguely as being in my year and assumed her to be the head girl.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans" she said producing a hand for me to shake.

Dignified and proper as always

"James Potter" I answered taking her offered hand.

I went back to searching for that instruction booklet, which I was beginning to doubt the existence of

"Er, I hate to interrupt but what are you looking for?" She asked abruptly ending my musings of how many places you could hide a book in a train compartment.

"A rule book of some kind"

She seemed confused for a second before something clicked and she gave me a shy smile.

"About addressing the prefects"

I stiffened

Crap this one is much to smart, hopefully she's not as cocky as she is clever

"I was wondering if you minded me talking to them about their duties? It's just I have a little something I would like to ad this year"

Ah, a girl with diplomacy! Now that I like

She was fully aware that I didn't have the faintest clue what I was doing when it came to this prefect business. And yet instead of making some witty comment or letting me flounder, she manages to completely save me from any embarrassment I might have felt.

Angelic

That was our very first meeting and I immediately came to like her, she wasn't a suck up snob with a pole up her backside, she would make a good friend.

Little did I know she would come to mean so much more to me.

As the term went on, we became closer, sharing the heads tower, holding meetings giving each other advice on various subjects and just talking in general.

She's intelligent, not just in the way of books and assignments. She knows all about the world and what's happening in it, both muggle and magical. Most of the time though I had her helping me with charms, giving me advice on how to hold my wand and how to say the incantations properly.

I never thought of her as a girlfriend

Never

I had t many dolled up flirts clouding my vision and cluttering my thoughts. Being on the quidditch team meant I had quite a following of girls, very one of them looking their best when they came to see me.

Then there was lily.

So understanding

So sweet

She became one of my closest friends

We hardly ever spoke during classes or in the halls, but in the heads tower it was like we had our own little world, far away from all the troubles of the world.

She was quite and shy but always greeted me with a gentle smile

When the winter holidays came we went our separate ways. She went home to see her parents and Sirius came home with me to see our parents. As the days of Christmas break went by I realised how much she actually means to me. I thought about all the funny little quirks she has

The way she nibbles her quill when she's thinking of answer

The way she fiddles with her hair when she's reading

The way she picks at her nails when she's worried

The way her eye's light up when she gets excited and passionate about her topic

I thought I just missed a friend

Once back at school, I was ecstatic to see her, just like I am before a quidditch game. What felt strange was that I didn't feel that excited when I saw Moony and Wormtail. I put it down to the fact I had seen them over the school holidays.

But I know better now

I've realised how ignorant I was, the best thing that ever entered my life was sitting right in front of me for years and I just overlooked her, too preoccupied with other, more in your face pretenders.

Some say that ignorance is bliss

Before I was ignorant to my feelings

My ignorance has been swept away by the honey and vanilla smelling sweetness of her

I now know for that....

She may not have super model good looks

She may not have flawless skin

She may not have legs that go forever

She may not have her hair cut in the latest style

But I'm enamoured of Lily Evans

Please review! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by reviewing or emailing me at cherry cola 88 at

Plus would you like this story to stay as a one shot?

Tell me what you think

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
